Fairytale・Days
is a new 2018 series made by User:OmegaPri. Story list of episodes Legend says a princess once ruled a kingdom with her family. She found out her guards became her friends, her citizens became her family, and her enemy became a lover. However, one day, she disappeared without a word. Surely, everyone began to loose control. Her parents were in grief. People thought that they were just solids in their way to balance. Her friends went their separate ways which left the kingdom of Fantasia, as well as the entire nations of the world, into the hands of weak guards. The princess's her lover was hurt the most. He knew his beloved angel so much, he began to rampage. People of the kingdom had to keep everything stable. But, without a leader, war was ahead. A girl with purple hair and her friends will enter this world. Her friends will become guards, and the girl will become the princess. She will even find love... When a rebel comes back to life, and the kingdom needs it's rulers the most, the girls must protect all that is good. This isn't a fairytale anymore, but their reality. Characters Fantasia * The proclaimed-lost princess of Fantasia. Yuuko is an optimistic girl who loves to help people. She looks at the good side of people instead of their bad. She resembles Opal a lot, but Yuuko doesn't believe that she's the princess. Her alter ego is , the princess of stealth and hidden strength. * A guardian of Princess Opal. Ran is a girl with many talents; mostly something of the arts like playing an instrument (piano), painting, dancing (mostly artistic like ballet), and many more. She always thinks of her next move, which becomes very useful on the battlefield. Her magical girl ego is , the guardian of profound wisdom. * A protector of Princess Opal. Ageha is kind young lady who enjoys nature and it's wonderful 'talents'. She likes things organized, but she isn't a clean freak like other. Ageha is also interested in fashion and only uses the natural materials. Her alter ego is , the patron of peace. Ironhammer * A protector of Princess Opal. Taosu is a creative person who doesn't take anyone's consideration. Not even her beloved twin sister, Nao. She creates loads of stuff, mostly weaponry like swords, shields, axes, and much more. The stuborn girl also has a problem with expressing herself. Taosu's magical girl ego is , the guardian of the deceased. * A patron of the Princess. Naosu is also very creative, athough, unlike her sister, she takes people's thoughts. She thinks the ones with pure hearts deserve to live, rather than the ones who are heartless. Naosu's magical girl ego is , the guardian of resurrection. Greensville * Another guardian of Princess Opal. Rena is very strong, but is also very senseitive. She supports others rather than letting others help her. Similar to Tao, Rena can't express how she truly feels. The girl used to play loads of sports like volleyball, soccer, softball, and more. Her alter ego is , guardian of courage and strength. Pyro * Eric is the villain's son who is also the descendant of the previous demon lord with the same name. Trivia TBA Category:OmegaPri Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Anime